Baelfire's Story (Second Star to the Right)
by AthenaLentz20
Summary: Hello everyone, this is my own original story of Second Star to the Right when Baelfire arrives at a house which is confirmed to be the Darling family then causing him to help the Darling family help with the shadow and how he meets Jane Wendy's daughter which then it will be her who gives Bae the name Peter commonly known as Peter Pan


(Hello everyone, this is my story of Second Star to the Right when Baelfire arrives at a house which is confirmed to be the Darling family then causing him to help the Darling family help with the shadow and how he meets Jane Wendy's daughter which then it will be her who gives Bae the name Peter commonly known as Peter Pan)

Bae landed harshly on the ground at night in an unusual and unfamiliar place, he lied there quite worried what he had gotten himself into looking around he quickly got up a little frightened now at this strange place "Papa?" was the first thing he got worried about walking around he called again "Papa!" alone in the woods he kept on walking.

The next morning he was wearing what seemed to be ragged clothing and a page hat just begging for food as he was starving he couldn't help but wonder about the house not far at all really, walking towards it he enters quietly impressed by the lovely decorations his eyes looked around till all of a sudden he saw what seemed to be a tray of bread, quickly running to it he stuffed his face with it out of hunger as well as putting it in his pocket when all of a sudden that he did not know a St. Bernard was under the table asleep only to be awakened by his clatter of noises he was making when eating the bread he moved back frightened of the dog when he saw a girl quickly run grabbing a mantelpiece scared herself "I-I'm sorry I was just-" he pointed to the tray of bread when all of a sudden the bread he stole fell out of his pocket. The girl looked between the tray and the boy slowly putting the mantelpiece down shoulder length "Oh, you're hungry" she set the mantelpiece down and grabbed the tray "Here, I wasn't going to let you starve" Bae refused her kind gesture the girl smiled and said, "I'm Wendy, Wendy Darling" Bae looked over at her "Bae"

A few days passed he had to hide inside a cupboard so her parents would not know he has been hiding all this time in her house.

Wendy came with food knocking on the cupboard as he opened it he smiled seeing the food when all of a sudden he heard a cough as Wendy gasped getting up he got up walking beside her standing there "Father please no, he was just hungry and needed a place to stay"

Bae "I'm very sorry I'll be off now" Mary stepped forward to Bae and spoke gently "No need child, you shall stay with us" aroused by this George was not happy having a child stay at their house but he had no choice and let the boy stay with them.

As night began to fall Wendy who made noises sitting on the windowsill waked him up and spoke excitedly "Bae! Look it is the shadow" he looked to see the a greyish form in the window floating awaiting to take Wendy away her brothers John and Michael as well woke up excited to see it.

Bae looked at the three children and gave a slight smile "What is it?" Wendy gave a reply and smiled "It's a shadow it takes kids to a world different from ours called Neverland" he then looked at the other two and did not like this idea.

The second night had arrived, and the shadow was here again he was lying in bed asleep when something woke him up getting up fast he saw Wendy at the window with the shadow "No! Wendy get away from it" he pleaded to her Wendy looked to Bae "Don't worry he just wants someone to company him to Neverland!" Wendy took the shadows hand when Bae acted quickly and grabbed her other hand "No Wendy I won't let you do this!" Wendy smiled holding on to the shadows hand "don't worry nothing bad will happen!" He could not hold on any longer when he watched Wendy fly with the shadow he sighed and sat against the window.

Morning arrived as he slept at the same place when waiting for Wendy to come back, startling from a small sound he sat up a little seeing Wendy standing at the windowsill a little upset, Getting down she asked walking around "How long was I gone?

I had so much fun I forgot its different then here" sitting down sadly "You were right, magic is bad, once you step in the soil it's just different"

He gave a sigh and told her about his papa and about how he became the dark one and promised her he would not let anything happen to her or her brothers.

On the last night he woke up seeing Nana the nurse lying there with the children and seeing the shadow had returned for one of them, looking between the children and the shadow he agreed to go with it holding on to its hand when he felt Wendy hold his other hand begging not to go only to be taken away across London and into the sea being rescued by a pirate.

Having being settled in neverland meeting other boys like him but who fell off their prams when the nurse was not looking, it had been twenty years in London he had not come back to see Wendy so, he asked the shadow to take him to London for a while just to check on her, as he arrived Bae saw it was quite different than what he saw years ago.

Only to see that Wendy's brothers nor Wendy herself wasn't there anymore he walked to the bed slowly with his pocket knife given by the lost boys for protection he could see a small little girl so similar to Wendy he saddened at the thought that maybe it isn't Wendy all of a sudden the light was turned on "Bae?" a gentle voice was heard he turned around quickly and was shocked to see Wendy had grown up "W-Wendy?" he asked a little surprise "N-no… this can't be…" he said saddened Wendy could only give a nod "I'm sorry Bae… I grew up I am married now, that little girl in the bed is my daughter" and with that Wendy walked out of the room only leaving Bae shaky and upset at what has happened.

Jane was a small seven year old girl waking up as she held her teddy bear "Boy, why you crying?" Jane could see he had tears dripping down his cheeks he wiped them away quickly and shook his head "Nothing" looking up at the little girl he gave a small bow whilst she gave a small curtsy in return "I-I'm Bae" he smiled at the child Jane just sat up on her knees "I'm Jane" Bae smiled and sat Indian style on the floor "So Jane, tell me of yourself" Jane gave a slight smile and crawled to the railing of her bed watching "well, what would you like to know?" Bae gave a shrug "anything really, what of John and Michael, or do you like adventures cause I do" he smiled.

Jane listened and nodded "John and Michael are my uncles now since mama is grown up" grinning excitedly "Oh I do so love adventures!

I hoped to go on one" Bae gave a smile "But you can, I can take you" she smiled and got down to sit across from him Indian style as well "Don't you have another name Bae?"

He looked curiously at the girl wondering what on earth is she talking about "No, should I?" was all he could ask the young child,

Jane smiled and nodded "Of course!" she thought for abit "hmm, how about… Peter! Peter Pan!" Bae thought of this name and liked it "alright then, I guess I shall be that name, I've had people call me that lately so" he gave a shrug "why not" a slight smug came to his face Wendy then came back up her nursery "Jane darling… what are you doing up?" Jane got up quickly "Bae wants to take me to Neverland mama! Please… can I go? I do so want some adventure," she said silently a little knowing her mother could not say no to that face.

Wendy gave some thought and thought maybe this is better for her to give her adventure the same way she did when she was young, nodding finally "alright Jane" with a smile Bae took her small hand "Bae!" Wendy said quickly and sighed with a soft smile "Please… watch out for her" Bae gave a nod with a smile as they were at the windowsill "and make sure she comes for visits! I am putting her in your care now Bae!" she called out as both Jane and Bae flew away with the shadow and Wendy could only give a slight smile as she watched her daughter go off and have some adventure.

The End


End file.
